


The Long Road Home

by WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllThePenNamesTaken
Summary: His name is Charles and his mother doesn't want him.
Kudos: 7





	The Long Road Home

His name is Charles and his mother doesn't want him.

The nuns beat him because he's bad.

The nuns are full of shit.

He's big enough to hit them back.

His name is Charles Smith. His mother was 17 when she had him. She lives in Riverdale. He has two sisters.

His mother doesn't want him.

He's going to college.

He's not interested in girls.

His crazy roommate-boyfriend shoved a needle in arm and he can't breathe.

He's been arrested and kicked out of college.

He's been convicted for a crime he didn't commit and he's been given a choice between the Army and jail.

He's not sure if there's a difference between the Army and jail. He's sure he's never letting anyone in again.

He's spent six years in the Army and all he got was some sturdy boots. He already had the PTSD.

He's going to travel this country he's given half a decade of his life to and see how that goes.

He really doesn't like bullies.

He really really doesn't like bullies.

He really really really doesn't like bullies.

His father is a serial killer. It explains a lot.

He has a niece and nephew. He's going to visit his sisters.

His mother does want him. She's almost as messed up as he is.

His father is a gang leader. It's an improvement.

He has three sisters, a brother, a niece, and a nephew. He'd do anything for them.

The gang is really more of a mutual aid society.

His sister and his brother are dating. It's weird but not, because he loves them and they love him.

He’s sitting at his mother’s table for his first Thanksgiving. He has a family.


End file.
